fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakurowa Continent
|alias= Dreamland |capital= Ki Castle |located in= Earth Land |controlled by= Knight Mare |population=11}} Nakurowa ( Dreamland), is a small skull-shaped continent on Earthland. Known for the Empire of Mugen ( Empire of Dreams), a desolate and ruined empire subservient to the legendary dark guild Knight Mare. The Nakurowa Continent houses the secret location of Knightmare’s headquarters, a great guild hall in the capital of Mugen, known as Ki Castle ( Demon Castle). Geography Surrounded by stormy and violent oceans on every side, Nakurowa is not an easy place to reach. Despite acknowledging that Nakurowa exists, and knowing that the continent is ruled by the Empire of Mugen, no one can seem to recall exactly where it is located, including even the powerful Mage Association. The Empire is listed on some older maps, but the moment someone looks away from the map, they again forget where the continent is located. Comparing maps of different adventurers who claim to have discovered Nakurowa, reveals that the continent never seems to be the in the same location twice. This has prompted many mages and adventurers to seek out the mysterious Nakurowa , viewing its mystery as a challenge, and believing the island holds great secret treasures. While many people have set out to find it, none return successful, and most are never seen again. The only one known to have come from Nakurowa is the Emperor of Mugen, an Exceed who only shows up for world-matters where the leaders of all nations must attend. Still, there is one way to access the Nakurowa Continent, for those willing to risk their lives to find it. Once a year, every year, on the final day of the year, a ship comes sailing into port. This ship has no captain, no crew, and no message. It arrives tempting those who seek power, treasure, fame, and fairies them towards Nakurowa. This ship has become an ominous sign of death, as once the ship sets off, it does not return for another year. Every year people watch the ship approach, hesitant but hopeful, and every year it arrives empty. It’s believed most men die at sea on the way to the island, though the superstitious think otherwise. Still, people look to the ship, and wonder what exactly Nakurowa is. Natural Defense Though impossible to find, it has never stopped the countless would be heroes and thieves from seeking out the continent to either destroy the Dark Guild, or pillage it of its countless wanders. There have been very few who have managed to encroach upon the waters outside the illusive continent. Impossible to tell if it was the orchestration of fate, or mere happenstance. Regardless their luck has always been short lived. Beneath the dark waters, long since corrupted by the guild's influence lays a creature of monumental proportions. Its gone by many names; Kraken, Cthulhu on so forth. A single tentacle from the beast dwarfs the largest of vessels, its flesh is nigh impenetrable as it crushes all vessels save those of Knight Mare's with merciless abandon. Though difficult to wound, it is not impossible. Those who have managed to breach the defenses of its flesh however, often regret their course of action. The creature's blood proving to be acidic in nature and holding properties similar to Magical Barrier Particles. Unfortunately for the pursuers of Ki Castle within the continent...the waters are filled with such beasts. Climate A mass of land shrouded in constant mist and covered in eternal darkness, the land of Nakurowa is no welcome sight. During the day, thick storm clouds as black as night block out all sunlight. During the night, these clouds block all stars, allowing only moonlight to penetrate into the night below. Nearly the entirety of the continent is covered in massive forests so dense at points that only a single person at a time may squeeze between their trunks. These trees can grow as tall as mountains, with trunks as thick as a small town. Yet still, towering above these are Large mounds of earth that jut out from the land’s surface. Covered in moss and trees themselves, they soar high into and above the clouds. Looking like abysmal tendrils writhing into the stormy heavens above, these mounds are the often the first thing people can glimpse through the fog when they first visit the continent. The temperature is always cold and humid, with most anything that doesn’t move being covered in moss. At night even S-class mages can freeze to death from the cold and damp. Those seeking to light a fire to warm themselves are hard pressed. As any kindling is rendered useless and damp, and what fires light do not stay lit long through the moisture in the air. Finding nourishment is even more difficult, as no living animals call Nakurowa home. Even birds choose not to soar through the sky, spare the ravens and crows that call nest upon Ki Castle. As for flora, what plants exist on the land produce many types of poisons and toxins, but no food. Fresh water is available, but sits stagnate in hard to reach glass-surfaced lakes or easily accessible but incredibly toxic black-watered bogs, as all rivers have become long dried up. Though not a living thing exists on the continent outside of Knight Mare, malicious spirits seem to roam. Voices can be heard at night, and objects thought placed securely have been known to disappear and become lost. What’s more, men are driven insane by unseen forces. No one knows the source of this madness, but many travelers have striped themselves of their weapons and items, and walked mindlessly into the darkness of a forest, never to return. History Nakurowa was not always such a gloomy sight. Before the invasion of Knight Mare, and the subsequent destruction of the Mugen Empire, the land was beautiful to behold. Tropical and green, life flourished. Animals lived in abundance and crops grew with surprising ease. The weather was always of good temperature, and the skies were always clear and sunny. Living there was considered the same as living in a dream, a fantasy, hence the name Dreamland. Dreamland When Nakurowa was first discovered, settlers from Ishgar thought the shape of the continent’s land mass too closely resembled that of a skull. They grew worried that this skull shape would scare too many potential colonists off and give the country a bad name. Fearing this when mapping out the country’s borders, they left the southernmost point, an uninhabitable expanse of stony cliffs and forests, uncharted, which gave it a different appearance on paper. By omitting a portion of the continent from record, the settlers successfully took the country’s resemblance of a skull and turned it into that of a crescent moon. Inspired by this new crescent moon shape, and still wishing to avoid negative connotations, the settlers decided to name the continent Dreamland, something lighthearted that invokes pleasant imagery. Dreamland would eventually develop into the famous Empire of Mugen, a place of dreams and peace. Mock Town However, simply omitting a portion of Nakurowa from the map didn’t remove the land from existence. Rather, leaving the southernmost portion of the continent unperturbed attracted different kinds of settlers from Alvarez. An untouched wilderness masked in the dark shade of trees, with access to the ocean, was unclaimed potential for the seedier sides of civilization. Those cast out from society and those who bore contempt towards civilization, were the first to settle. As their foothold in Nakurowa grew, so did its reputation. Word began to spread of a place with no laws, omitted from record and officially off the books, which meant it wasn’t being watched by any kingdom. This began to attract other undesirables, Murderers, Thieves, Dark Mages, people whose actions were better off not being observed. The number of criminal inhabitants grew to the point that they created an entire settlement, and were even able to establish a Dark Guild for mages who came to practice their magic without the restrictions of laws and politics. They used the settlement as a front to procure imported resources, naming it Mock Town Ese Town). Mock Town eventually became the port capital for an unofficial kingdom of criminals, a safe haven for their kind. Both the Mock Town Underworld and the Empire of Mugen remained blissfully ignorant of the secret they kept. Though rumor of a criminal settlement reached Mugen, it was dismissed as simple hearsay. None of their records showed another portion of the continent, even the oldest of them, including the first map ever crafted. Nakurowa was also too large to scope out with magic, and a large expanse of harsh wilderness separated Mugen from the rumored dark settlement. While Mock Town lacked the resources to navigate through the harsh terrain and seemingly endless woods that cut them off to the north. Though even if they had the knowledge of some kingdom or authority to the north they were too happy in their isolation to seek it out. So, each population thought they were alone, each unaware that they hold only half a map. This secret lasted for hundreds of years. It wasn’t until the invasion of Knight Mare that the truth was revealed. By placing both maps together, the true face of Nakurowa is revealed. Staring back at the viewer is a grim skull, radiating an ominous forbearance, it marks the fate of any who would venture to Nakurowa, a land not of dreams, but of Nightmares.